This invention relates to a semiconductor device, such as an integrated circuit, which includes a heterojunction bipolar transistor and a capacitor. This invention also relates to a method of fabricating such a semiconductor device.
Heterojunction bipolar transistors (HBT's) are advantageous in high-speed operation. Some integrated circuits include a combination of an HBT and a capacitor. A small area occupied by the capacitor is desirable for compactness of the integrated circuit.